Licor de chocolate
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Sin embargo, su instinto le dijo que se acercara... quedó realmente estupefacto al ver una de las vidrieras... un cartel dorado reposaba encima de una botella de color marrón oscuro"Licor de chocolate de la mejor calidad", denotaba el mismo.


Hi hi! Dioses, estuve con muchas ganas de publicar cosas últimamente! ¿Qué me pasaaa? Well, lo único que tengo para decir es que este fic/one-shot va para una me mis reviewers ERoKyxXx en agradecimiento por la cantidad de reviews/alertas/favoritos que me dejó. MUCHAS GRACIAS PO EL APOYO! Este será su dulce de Halloween.

Advertencias: Mello borracho y sus consecuencias...

Diclaimer: NO SON MÍOS!

Allí va...

**Licor de chocolate**

Eran las diez de la noche y en aquel departamento, un joven pelirrojo resoplaba y bufaba a medida que se colocaba su chaleco para dirigirse a la tienda y comprar chocolate.

Al parecer esa era la causa del mal humor de su rubio y atractivo compañero. Le faltaba chocolate, y cuando eso sucedía, sin importar la hora, el clima o la situación, el pobre pelirrojo de ojos verdes, tenía que acudir a una tienda lo más rápido posible para conseguir la golosina.

Y eso mismo ocurrió esa noche, eran las 2:05AM, llovía torrencialmente y era domingo... ¿Qué maldita tienda estaría abierta en esas condiciones? Dedujo ágilmente las posibilidades... 15% de probabilidades de hallar una tienda a esa hora... pero no era 0% desgraciadamente, entonces tendría que ir de igual forma, a conseguir el cacao antes de que el rubio perdiera el control. Y la vida era tan bella, que el carro estaba descompuesto.

Resultados: como supuso, todas las mugrosas tiendas estaban cerradas. Él solo podía sostener el paraguas negro con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda, acercaba el cigarrillo a sus labios para realizar así una profunda calada y continuar caminando...

El clima estaba condenadamente frío... _"Pues ponte una maldito abrigo y ya..."_ recordó la voz de Mello reprochándole, y sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en él con aire demandante. A pesar de todo, no había solución, todo estaba cerrado… pero todavía quedaba un _15%_ de probabilidades de encontrar una tienda, así que siguió con su recorrido.

A lo lejos, sus cristalinos ojos verdes, bajo sus googles anaranjados, notaron la luz de un pequeño local abierto... _he allí el 15%_... una licorería... ¿Qué diablos se suponía que encontraría allí? Sin embargo, su instinto le dijo que se acercara... quedó realmente estupefacto al ver una de las vidrieras... un cartel dorado reposaba encima de una botella de color marrón oscuro_"Licor de chocolate de la mejor calidad"_, denotaba el mismo.

- Vaya... no sabía que esta porquería existía...- dio otra profunda calada.-... ya que... Mientras lleve cacao, será suficiente para mantenerlo calmado...- Entró a la tienda para luego salir de allí con una botella de licor de chocolate.- Al diablo... con suerte solo me pateará...- dijo en voz baja empujando una piedra al azar en el suelo con su bota de combate.

En veinte minutos llegó a la casa para ser recibido por su adorable amigo (novio?).

- ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?- cuestionó el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos amenazantemente.

- E-estaban cerradas todas las tiendas...- respondió hesitante el pelirrojo.

- Entonces dime... ¿Qué carajos traes ahí?- aún así, Mello perdía la paciencia con cada palabra.

- Es licor...-

- De...- cuestionó

- Chocolate...- respondía apresurado.

Un extraño brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de Mello.

- Dame eso_..._- ordenó para que Matt le pasara la botella y poder encerrarse en su habitación. Después de esto, el pelirrojo se limitó a encender su PSP y otro cigarrillo, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

* * *

Ni diez minutos... ni siquiera diez minutos pasaron para que...

- Maaaattyyyyy...-

- ¿Qué demonios?- ¿Era su imaginación, o ése era Mello llamándolo? Se preguntó el pelirrojo para luego acercarse a la puerta y abrirla cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a Mello tan... tan... _sensual._ Su espalda erguida estaba apoyada en el respaldar de la cama firmemente y sus piernas se hallaban flexionadas y abiertas... la posición perfecta para... _Diablos, no pienses en eso ahora _se dijo.

En cuanto Mello vio a Matt en el umbral de la puerta completamente hipnotizado, sonrió sádicamente... esa sonrisa que enloquecía a su perro.

- ¿Quieres divertirte un poco cachorro?- preguntó con un tono excesivamente erótico y bajando la cremallera de su chaleco de cuero negro.- Ven aquí... no te haré daño... no _mucho_...- agregó luego de dejar su torso al descubierto y comenzando a quitarse con los dientes el guante negro y ajustado que cubría su mano derecha.

Matt comenzó a acercarse con aire felino para posicionarse entre sus piernas... todo iba bien... hasta que notó la botella de licor de chocolate reposando en la mesa de noche a la mitad de su capacidad y el aliento hipnotizante del rubio con aroma a alcohol.

- Mello... por dios... no puedo hacerlo así...-

- ¿_Así _cómo?... ¿Por qué no?- Gimió lamiendo su mejilla.

- Primero que nada... debes estar conciente.- respondió Matt a lo que Mello elevaba sus caderas para hacer contacto con las de Matt, que aún se encontraba sobre él en posición de acecho.- N-no me provoques... no podré resistirlo... lo sabes...-

De pronto, Mello sonrió como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Matt acercándose peligrosamente, rozando sus partes sensibles y lamiendo sus labios con suavidad.

Comenzaron a besarse con violencia, Mail no pudo contenerse un segundo más, la última pizca de autocontrol se había ido completa y soberanamente al diablo en el momento en que sus labios chocaron. De un momento a otro, Mello ya lo había despojado de sus jeans y sus boxers.

- Hazlo...- susurró para que Matt lo desnudara, cosa que no se hizo esperar- Vamos Matt... t-te necesito... ahora...-

Mello estaba tan ebrio y excitado que casi no sintió dolor cuando Matt se introdujo de una sola estocada, en él. Luego comenzó a realizar movimientos giratorios con sus caderas indicando que ya estaba listo, y el vaivén comenzó aumentando gradualmente la velocidad. Matt mordía su cuello, y sus manos se aferraban firmemente a su cintura, para profundizar las penetraciones frenéticas, los suspiros suaves y finos de Mello lo llamaban a la insania y al delirante placer. El rubio arañaba sus brazos y acariciaba sus piernas para urgirlo aún más profundamente dentro suyo.

- _Mmmore... more... harder Matt…ahhh…_- Mello gemía y gritaba a veces, cada vez que el pelirrojo tocaba su punto débil y enviaba escalofríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo, pronto, los dedos de Matt rodearon su erección en busca del desenlace perfecto al desenfrenado y lujurioso acto. Se acariciaban y se besaban con ansias, ahogando gemidos y conteniendo suspiros entre sus lenguas casi exhaustas. Finalmente, pronunciaron sus nombres casi a gritos, sintiendo el orgasmo simultáneo golpear sus cuerpos. Y la noche fue eterna, hasta que el brillo del sol de la nueva mañana se hizo presente.

No es necesario mencionar la culpa que sentía Matt en cierto modo, a la mañana siguiente, si bien eran innumerables las veces que lo hicieron, esta vez era diferente, sinceramente sentía que había violado a Mello, ya que si hubiera este hubiese estado en uso pleno de sus facultades, las cosas quizá las cosas se hubieran tornado así de salvajes y desenfrenadas, pero JAMÁS con él como él _uke_, a Mello le encantaba dominarlo en _todo_ sentido. Aún así, el placer, la lujuria y la excitación que sintió fueron simplemente incomparables, indescriptibles y seguramente no se repetiría algo como eso… a menos que compre más de ese licor... sacudió la cabeza alejando esa pervertida idea de su mente intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. La voz de Mello pronunciando su nombre con sus húmedos y entreabiertos labios, entre gemidos de puro éxtasis pidiendo por más... Ver su piel sonrojada y húmeda, y aquellos pequeños espasmos que sufría cada vez que su lengua recorría su cuello y torso... Sus ojos levemente lacrimosos y débilmente abiertos en una expresión de satisfaciente dolor... era demoníacamente celestial... esa imagen hubiera llamado al pecado hasta a la persona más pura en el universo. _Ese_ no era precisamente el tipo de pensamientos que buscaba tener en ese instante, terminaría con otra erección, por lo que simplemente intentó cerrar sus ojos.

Alzó sus párpados con algo de dificultad, aún exhausto por lo ocurrido hace unas horas, Mello reposaba sobre su pecho, durmiendo apaciblemente, sus labios ligeramente abiertos exhalaban pequeños atisbos de aire con serenidad, sus ojos cerrados armoniosamente y sus dorados cabellos levemente desordenados, ya sin rastros del sudor producido por el cansancio, cubriendo parcialmente sus mejillas aún sonrosadas. Decidió continuar observándolo... se veía tan hermoso... hasta parecía un niño pequeño, inocente y puro... ni siquiera se notaba a aquel chico manipulador, seductor, sádico, impulsivo y sexualmente insaciable que en realidad era. Lentamente, los azules ojos se abrieron, ni bien recuperó la conciencia, una de sus manos comenzó a dar juguetonas caricias en el miembro de Matt a medida que su lengua se paseaba por su cuello hasta llegar al oído para susurrar aún excitado al recordar los hechos.

- _T__hat was… amazing…_- el acento británico en esa seductora voz, lograba que las mejillas de Matt ganaran color automáticamente. Tenía razón, fue maravilloso.

-_ You were amazing… __¿How do you feel?_- apartó la vista de esos paralizantes y gélidos ojos azules con algo de timidez luego de preguntarle cómo se sentía.

- _Good… _- respondió con una media sonrisa sobre los finos y rosados labios, con expresión traviesa.

- _Glad to know…_- Era bueno saberlo, saber que se encontraba bien después de todo, aunque rogaba que esa respuesta no fuera reacción del alcohol también.

El sueño los venció nuevamente cerrando sus ojos una vez más...

Dos horas después Matt despertó, Mello ya no se encontraba a su lado y peor aún... la botella también brillaba por su ausencia.

- Oh diablos... Mello debe estar...- asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a la sala.

- *_Here comes the bride! __Here comes the bride!… __Maaaatt… marry me!_- el rubio entonaba la marcha nupcial a todo volumen a lo que las esmeraldas del otro chico relucían con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

- Demonios…- El pelirrojo se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul.- Mello, por favor... ponte algo de ropa...- sugirió abochornado y algo _distraído_ por la desnudez del eslavo.

- ¿Es que acasso noh te guzta verme asii? Creí que te guztabah...- dijo Mello haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice en el pecho de Matt, quien seguidamente se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo (?)... lo estaba provocando de nuevo.

* * *

Quince minutos después...

- Ahhh Matt...- suspiraba con dificultad Mello intentando que el gamer lo liberara de su agarre...

###Mini Flashback###

Hace unos segundos se encontraba sentado en la mesa, pinchando con un cuchillo, el espacio entre los dedos de su otra mano que reposaba abierta también allí.- _¡Sranje! _(mierda)... me corté...- dijo observando la herida.

###Mini Flashback End###

- Colabora Mel... estaba a punto de ir por unas pastillas para tu resaca.-

- ¿Te vas sin mi?- dijo haciendo tierno un puchero que casi deja sin aliento al pobre hacker. Con velocidad y cuidado limpió la herida de Mello y le clocó una bandita.

- Al parecer no... será mejor que me acompañes, quién sabe qué diablos harás aquí si te dejo solo.- musitó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

* * *

Segundos después se encontraban cruzando la avenida para llegar a una farmacia. Matt sostenía al tambaleante y ebrio rubio para que no perdiera el equilibrio, mientras éste continuaba cantando _"¡Here comes the bride!" _a todo lo que le daba la voz. El pelirrojo le había colocado unos lentes oscuros para disimular sus ojos irritados y sus ojeras. La condición de Mihael era realmente deplorable y algo hilarante, pero Matt no podía permitirse seguir con la situación... había considerado filmarlo para luego humillarlo, pero eso sólo destruiría el enorme orgullo de su compañero y seguramente lo dejaría con probabilidades nulas de tener descendencia... aunque eso en realidad no le importaba, pero... ¿Quedar impotente? Eso sería demasiado... simplemente demasiado.

Entró en la farmacia, dejó a Mello sentado en una de las bancas de espera, luego de luchar con él para que soltara su camiseta a rayas y deje de lamer su cuello, dirigiéndole un _"No te muevas de aquí"_ como toda una madre sobre protectora y caminó unos pasos hacia la fila para ser atendido. Pasaron diez minutos aproximadamente y Matt ya había conseguido aspirinas y antiácidos, pero cuando miró hacia la banco donde supuestamente debería encontrarse su ojiazul compañero, se dio con un lugar vacío... una sola palabra... DESESPERACIÓN... ¿Qué haría un chico sexy, claramente ebrio y con un arma?

- Oh gracias al cielo... olvidé que tomé su arma antes que él...- Eso lo convertía en un chico sexy, claramente ebrio _e_ indefenso...- Demonios ¡No!-

Luego de analizar posibilidades atravesó con pavor las puertas de la farmacia, pero afortunadamente, mientras lo hacía, vio a Mello caminado tranquilamente no muy lejos de él, aunque aún mareado y tambalenate, hasta que...

- Ven aquí linda...- Una voz resonó desde un callejón grave y maliciosa, en ese momento, Matt notó que una mano tomaba el brazo de Mello y lo llevaba a lo oscuro del lugar- Te ves demasiado bien como para estar sola... ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ahora celoso pelirrojo llegó al callejón y observó cómo un gigante y fornido hombre pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Mello (quien parecía no comprender la situación), atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras unos tipos de físico similar, parecían adularlo por conseguir a una pareja tan _sexy._

- Quítale las manos de encima...- Matt tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y sostenía firmemente el reluciente y enorme _Eagle_ de Mello, justo en la frente del bastardo que... _acosaba_ (?) a su... amigo (novio?).

- Wow... cálmate chico...- dijo en tono burlón el tipo.

- ¡Suéltalo ya!- Gritó exasperado a medida que el rubio se percataba de su presencia.

- ¡Matty!- chilló.

- Bastardo, ni siquiera notaste que es un chico...- gruñó el ojiverde.

- Pero eso no le quita lo sexy...- El hombre claramente no lo tomaba en serio y lo provocaba.

- Te lo advierto... si no haces lo que te digo te volaré la cabeza...- Matt había perdido los estribos, su tono de su voz se había vuelto sombrío y amenazador, por lo que disparó con tal precisión, que la bala pasó cerca del rostro del grandulón, quién soltó a Mello rápidamente para huir corriendo y gritando _"¡Psicópata!"_

- Matty está celoso...- canturreó Mello abrazando a su Matt, a lo que él respondió empujándolo contra la pared, golpeando su espalda, tomándolo posesivamente de la cintura y besándolo violenta y lujuriosamente mientras que con una de sus manos lo acariciaba por debajo de la tela de su ajustado chaleco.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso...- susurró al oído de Mello mientras lo lamía con delicadeza, Mello no se quedó atrás, y de un segundo a otro se apoderó del cuello del pelirrojo pasando seductoramente su lengua por allí, mordiéndolo levemente, sonriendo y suspirando:

- No te acostumbres a esto, sigo estando al mando...- a medida que sus manos descendían a la parte baja de Matt, que sintió urgencia otra vez. El pequeño Mihael había estado muy... _intenso_ últimamente.

- M-mello... ah... lleguemos a casa...- ESA era la sugerencia más conveniente y sensata que se le pudo haber ocurrido en ese momento...

Y claro estaba... No quería caminar cinco cuadras hacia el departamento, con un ardiente rubio pasado de copas y una erección asomándosele, por ser el mencionado chico el motivo. El día sería largo...

* * *

LIIIISTO! Eso es todo por ahora!

*La frase que canta Mello en medio de su estado de ebriedad significa 'Allí viene la novia' es se la marcha nupcial tradicional.

Bien, aviso además que publiqué un fic nuevo para Halloween, lo estoy traduciendo y su aurtora orignale el ShinigamiMailJeevas y para ya hay otro capítulo actualizado en The Chocolate Bachelor en ofrenda de paz a los lectores a quienes hice esperar por todo este largo tiempo, espero ponerme a ritmo.

No hay nada más que decir, sólo HAPPY HALLOWEEN y que consigan mucos dulces, éste es el que yo les doy XD

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
